1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for preventing vehicle theft and carjackings. More specifically, the present invention provides a system for intelligently immobilizing a vehicle from a remote location by factoring in vehicle dynamics and driving conditions. The present invention also provides a system for interacting with the vehicle operator prior to immobilizing the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently there exist a number of technologies for immobilizing vehicles to prevent vehicle theft or carjackings. Current known technologies typically involve static immobilization—that is, the vehicle is immobilized prior to any potential theft or removal of the vehicle from the vehicle's current location. Invocation of static immobilization is typically based on the tripping of the vehicle's anti-theft alarm system, tampering with the vehicle's systems, or operating the vehicle without authorization/authentication (e.g., via operator authentication systems). A common approach to static immobilization involves matching a “smart” key or authentication of the user to the vehicle prior to allowing the vehicle to start. In the absence of the requisite key or authentication, the vehicle becomes prevented from starting, or is shut down in the event of tampering. Certain known systems implement active verification of security credentials and subsequent immobilization if such credentials are breached.
However, static immobilization of vehicles can be defeated by enterprising thieves and criminals, and does not guard against carjacking. There remains a need for a remote vehicle immobilization system and method, whereby vehicle telematics is used to command a vehicle to become immobilized upon instruction from a remote center. If an authorized person or agent, such as the vehicle owner or law enforcement, wishes to immobilize the vehicle for appropriate and acceptable reasons, it is desirable to have a system that allows the authorized person or agent to send a request or command from a remote location (i.e., outside of a close proximity of the vehicle), whereby the vehicle shuts down or becomes inoperable until the immobilization has been defeated.
Existing immobilization systems, which typically involve static immobilization or immobilizing the vehicle from within a close proximity of the vehicle, are not up to the task. What is needed is a method and system that facilitates immobilization of vehicles from a remote location (e.g., a remote response center, law enforcement center, etc.). Furthermore, in the case of a vehicle in motion, there is needed a method for controlling the progression of the immobilization such that the vehicle can be moved to a safe location before the vehicle becomes completely immobilized or inoperable. The method would preferably allow progressive and variable control over immobilization, taking into account not just deceleration and speed, but also vehicle dynamics in general, thereby making it practical to immobilize a vehicle in a public location. Accordingly, it would be very desirable to provide a system and method for remote immobilization of vehicles that overcomes the above-described shortcomings of the prior art while retaining their advantages.